


A Moment

by WasabiBAU5



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiBAU5/pseuds/WasabiBAU5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr has a nightly moment. With Heatwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> (The POV (Point of View) is Blurr)
> 
> ((Do take note that my works take a long time to be done. Thank You.))

In the absolute dead of night, when no one else is awake, except Blades squeaking about a nightmare and Chase trying to getting a night snack in the energon storage. When the berthroom they all sleep in is quiet, when these earth crickets have gotten too damn tired to chirp anymore. It's at this time do I lay awake on my berth, In my room, staring up to the ceiling above my helm.   
  
It's at this time, when I'm left alone to my thoughts, do I think about everything that has happened to us. Sure, I think Heatwave is pretty awesome and all, but on the other hand I like the bots I have now, especially Salvage. Regardless of what we're doing and what we go through.   
  
Constantly keeping Griffin Rock safe from a plague of paranormal disasters that could pop up at any moment at any day, some are really amazing, some are boring, some were difficult and some were easy as taking energon from a sleeping Blades, and some were just...catastrophic. We just want to keep everything safe, especially the Burns family. Including Cody Burns himself.   
It's at this time of night, do I realize just how much actually being alone hurts. The emptiness that I feel stretch across my chassis causes the rest of my frame systems to paralyze and ache, and damn it hurts like the Pits of Kaon.   
  
However, I'm not alone. There's Optimus Prime the last Prime himself, Heatwave the aggressive but hot squad leader, Chase the Law enforcer who keeps going over stupid protocol, Blades the happy-go-lucky helicopter bot, Boulder the artistic and gentle bot, High Tide the big cranky sailor bot, Bumblebee the beeping but tactical bot, Salvage the scrap collector and builder, and then there's me...Blurr the purple Speedster and two-time winner of the Cybertronian 500.   
  
They're all laying down, recharging, in their own rooms, separated in the bunker hallway, after the long, disastrous day. I'm the only one who is left staring at the ceiling. I reach up to my helm; rubbing my green striped helm and turning over onto my right side to face away from the door and to face the wall.   
  
Somewhere out there, an earth mouse squeaked, and another responded. At least they're not alone…The berth that comforted me shifted slightly, I heard strange pedsteps and my spark jumped within my chassis. I frowned my optics bravely, got up in my defense stance and readied my fists, like a boss of course. The door automatically opened and revealed a large silhouette of a tall bot that almost equaled my height came in but immediately closed the door till it was pitch dark.   
  
A servo was suddenly and carefully placed on my shoulder; I flinched, but quickly relaxed, but still it kinda paralyzed me a bit. The same servo gently trailed down my left servo before snaking around the left side of my waist, I kinda resisted a lustful sigh. The other servo slipped beside the right side of my helm; both servos pulling me against a broad, tough chassis with the stranger's and I knew who it was.   
  
It was Heatwave, obviously I could tell by a little groan he made. Have to admit he was kinda...cute.   
  
"It's ok. It's just me..." He whispered in my audio receptor, but it was a good thing he told me or else I could’ve flipped him over and land him on his back.   
  
"Yeah yeah, I already knew it was you anyways…." I softly replied.   
I did want to punch him for sneaking up on me, but his body slightly dwarfed mine in comparison, his warmth surrounding me. How could I fight against that?   
  
"So...what do you want this time?" I asked with a smirk that he couldn't see.   
  
He didn’t reply. He simply pulled me to a tight warm embrace.   
  
"Heatwave? W-what are you...doing?"   
"Just...wanted to make sure you’re ok...before I go to bed..." He bluntly replied,   
"Wha-..." I was cut off...He lightly pushed me onto my berth, gently.   
  
I felt his chassis raise slowly as he took a breath to let out a contented sigh into the front of my forehelm and kissed it. Then, He lowered his helm slightly to press lips to my neck cable; It felt like nothing i've felt before, I felt quite guilty of such pleasure, but it vanished as he trailed a line of soft kisses from the lower base of my neck cables to the underneath of my chin.   
It was quite stunning and rare to actually get his soft touch, never does he ever show soft emotions in public, but at night he somewhat softens a bit for me. My spark pounding in my chassis and my energon ringing in my audio receptors and face. I could feel my blushing, heated cheeks starting to go blue and prayed that he couldn't see the coloring, but he knew it, I could feel his lips turn up into a friendly smile as he retraced the line of his kisses back down my neck cables.   
An exhausted yawn escaped my mouth suddenly, and he pulled me closer into his warm, comfy embrace, it was his way of saying good night; a little routine that had became a nightly ritual and one we'd forever keep a secret, not even Optimus or Blades will know of this. He slithered his servo deeper from around my waist and onto my mid back, but close to my hypersensitive wing spoiler, now we were face to face.   
Somehow, I was able to see his bright orange optics meet with my ember optics and with his servos carefully wrapped around my middle back as he pulled me closer to his body systems and chassis, which added more pleasure to ease me down, He placed a servo onto my cheek to keep me still as his lips carefully and perfectly connected with mine. I was completely flabbergasted.   
  
His lips were slightly thick, but they were surprisingly warm and moist. I fought back a lusty moan that was itching and threatening to sound from my throat. Instead, I parted my lips to allow him entrance. He accepted lovingly, his glossa slipping over my lips to explore the cavern of my mouth and my own glossa too. Not to mention I almost felt lost in love.   
I raised my servo up to hold his wrist. I felt that if I hadn't, I would have lost all control of myself. If I could have the world exactly how I want it, I would never let this moment stop. I would cling to him forever and I would never feel alone at nights like this ever again.   
It was then did I realize that lubricant was slowly falling from my optics and down the sides of my face. His digits were already catching them as they fell, then we parted lips with a small line of oral lubricant connecting both of our mouths. He shifted above me to kiss my cheek under my right optic, catching a lubricant tear with his lips.

  
"Don't worry…" Heatwave assured me with a servo cushioning my helm,   
"t-thanks." I softly stuttered, and I was blushing like an idiot.   
  
Heatwave nodded slowly as he carefully removed his servo out from under my head and behind my back so he could stand up, towering so tall above me as I continue to lay on my bed falling into recharge. I could just slightly hear his pedsteps, even though they sounded like plates of flat metal hitting the ground, as he crossed the room onto the hallway, where he would be able to go back into his berthroom for the rest of the night. My own door closed behind him.   
  
I yawned widely, recharge finally pulling me into its dark and lonely world, But I ain't alone. There's Chase, Blades, Boulder, Bumblebee, High Tide, Optimus Prime, Salvage, and especially Heatwave. As long as I have him, I don't ever have to worry about this feeling of night loneliness ever again, y'know.


End file.
